


LaneyxFell!Sans

by RedRumRedRum



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRedRum/pseuds/RedRumRedRum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off my girlfriends fantasies cuz she loves fell sans.      \(•_•)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	LaneyxFell!Sans

*You climb Mt.Ebbott curious of the possibilities* "Hmm...long way down." You said,as you looked down the hole in the mountain. "I wonder if I just-..." You weren't able to complete your sentence before you were abruptly pushed into the hole and we're falling into the abyss below. As soon as you hit the ground below you were knocked unconscious.  
______________time skip____________  
*Wakes up* "Huh? What happened..?" *You look around and notice an abundance of small yellow flowers,but....one flower....had...A face?!*  
"Um...hello?" *The simple words you said bounced off the rock walls* "Hmm..." *You start to approach the flower with........ a face?* "Howdy! I'm Flowey!" "D I E!" *You nearly jumped out of your skin when the flower spoke and before you could think little white bullets were flung at you with lightning speed,but then.* "Don't worry my child. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins." _______Time skip______*As you exit the ruins after a heart wrenching battle you are hit abruptly by how cold the weather is and the fact that its.....Snowing?.....* "How?.." *You keep walking...until.....You're quickly grabbed and pinned against a tree as the breath is knocked out of you your vision is blurred,but you can almost swear there is a skeleton pinning you against the tree* "Who?! What are you?! Where?! Let me go!" *You yelled at him to release you* "Nah Hot thing. You ain't goin' nowhere." *You struggle to try and escape,but to no avail* "Heh it's cute watching you struggle. I'm gonna love breaking that strong will you have there." *The strange skeleton drags a slimy red tongue across your neck,it feels weird,but nice...Until he bites down and draws blood* "Ow!" *You express your discontent by kicking him in the leg* *The skeleton laughs* "That all ya got kid?" *The skeleton starts removing your clothes* "Stop it!! If you're gonna rape me can I at least know your name?!" *The skeleton stops and laughs at you* "Sure kiddo. My name is sans." *You feel slightly better now that you know his name,but you still hate this situation. Or? Do you want this?* "My names Laney.." *The skeleton looks at your now naked body hungrily* "Yeah that's great kiddo" *Sans rubbing your pussy which is already wet from all of his teasing* "Stop it!!!" *You squeeze your thighs together in a vain attempt to stop him,but soon give up* *Sans spreads your legs as far apart as they go and pulls down his pants revealing his large red dick that looks much like the same texture as his tongue* *Your eyes widen* "What? Cat got your tongue? See something ya like?" *Sans chuckles and sticks his dick inside you slowly* "Ya like that bitch?" *You whimper out a small moan of agreement and squirm against the tree which is now scratching your bare back* "Heh heh" *Sans thrusts hard into you and picks up his speed* *You moan wildly as he continuously hits that spot that makes stars appear in your vision and pure bliss wash over you* *You moan out a weak stammer of a sentence* "Sans! I'm taken! My girlfriend isn't gonna like this!!" *The skeleton continues roughly fucking you* "I. Don't. Care." *You feel yourself cum at the same time as him and your vision blurs once more,but this time,from pleasure* "Sans. I'm-*You yawn* Tired" *You fall asleep in the strange skeletons arms from over Exhaustion and your lasts thoughts before you drift off are,"my girlfriends never gonna believe this."*


End file.
